


Learn When to Quit Writing Bonus Chapters Because Nobody Will Read Them

by LutiasKokopelli



Series: Someday... you gotta get real. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, Mini Scenes That Occur Off-Screen During the Main Fanfic, One Shot Collection, Please Mind the Spoiler Warning Tags, Spoilers for the Main Fic Range From Mild to Major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutiasKokopelli/pseuds/LutiasKokopelli
Summary: After timelines of research, Sans has found the true origin of the time loops ruining his life. As a last resort, he asks for help.May 1st, 2016. The Undertale fandom is raging at its full potential. But then, a single Player disappears. Dawn is supposed to live what would be any Undertale fan's dream come true, by happily helping the Underground reach its long-awaited Happy Ending. But soon...Random chapters, mini-comics, cut scenes, all related to the main storyLearn When to Quit. Major spoilers towards this story's plot will be revealed in this collection (sooner or later), as such it is highly recommended that you read the main fanfic first.The "Chapters"' length will largely depend on what they contain (drawing/comic containing chapters will be much shorter), and they will be ordered chronologically regarding the main story's plot. Some chapters will be fully written ficlets in a similar quality as the main fanfic's style, others will simply contain mere drawings or small comics. It is possible that some images/comics may be too large for mobile phones.





	1. Main Index

Hello everyone! Welcome to LWtQ's side corner of mini stories and cut content. Be assured, everything told here is entirely canon regarding the main story and has only been kept in the dark so far due to length and plot restrictions. Some non-canon stuff may appear if you readers have ideas for prompts or even jokes and possible AUs, but whenever something is not canon towards the main story, it will be marked as such in a very clear and explicit way. So as long as you don't see any "non canon" tags, it's certified 100% LWtQ-canon without a doubt.  
If you wanted to explore all the dark corners and perspectives the original story didn't have time to tackle, here they are! Feel free to ask for scenes you wish you could have seen, too. If they did happen, I may someday find the time and inspiration to write them down and store them here for everyone to enjoy. And if they did not... I may just have fun giving you some sketches nonetheless. I do like drawing when I have time to and need to healthily dispell some stress, after all :p

In the meantime! It is likely that given how the chapters published here will be published randomly and in an order that has nothing to do with story chronology, I thought it could be a relatively good idea to post here an index of the chapters, but this time, in the chronological order story-wise (with everything non-canon likely to show up only in the "Weekly Updates" themed chapters). But first, here's a small FAQ category to clear things up!

## What are the Weekly Updates?

If you follow the main story, you'll soon realize that every Saturday at 10pm (CET, aka France time because I'm French :x), I will be posting a new chapter on the main fanfic that does not necessarily contain a new chapter, but at least gives news regarding how the story is advancing in its plot and redaction, and in order to help you wait, every update tries to give you something fun and new -- mostly your prompts and questions if you asked some, or otherwise, just random sketches/fanart I made during the week for various reasons. Everything will be related to Undertale, and it's very likely that a very, very high majority of it will be related to LWtQ in some way. Teasers may appear, but spoilers will obviously be avoided.

Still! In order not to pollute the main fanfic, every weekly update is deleted as soon as the following week comes; the newest update comes to replace the older one, and if the latest week is a week in which I was able to finish the latest chapter, it will be a week without updates. So basically, every "Weekly Updates" themed chapter in this fanfiction here, is simply a compilation of every obsolete update that has disappeared from the main fanfic. Instead of posting one chapter for each update, the "Weekly Updates" chapters from here will simply be updated each time a new update comes out, and there will only be a new "Weekly Updates" chapter to come here if the previous one somehow reaches the character limit. Which, to be honest, should really take a good while before happening.

The Weekly Updates will not appear in the Main Index, but they are the chapters that will come right after this one. There shouldn't be too many of them though, so don't worry, if you're here only for the real chapters, you shouldn't have too many chapters to skip before getting to the real content.  
(For the record though, I would truly recommend that you use the Index below in order to get to the chapters you wish to read instead of blindly reading the chapters in the order of their original publication. It would make a lot more sense story-wise :v)

## The Tags

First comes the chapter tag. Each title for the chapters will start with a 3-digit number in the tags, which indicates the number of the chapter in the main fanfic you should have read up to before reading the corresponding chapter. If you see the tag "[FIC]", it means that the spoilers contained in that one-shot regard the entirety of the story and that you should read it only once the main fanfic is complete. If you see "[000]", it means that the chapter shouldn't contain any spoilers regarding the main LWtQ story and that you should _theoretically_ be able to read them without having even started reading the main fanfic... Not that I'd recommend that to happen, though. It's possible that the characters involved will be the main fanfic's OCs and that thus, without having read the fanfic, you won't know them enough to understand.

Second, you will see either "**[UT]**" or "**[DU]**": the first one means that the chapter centers on the Undertale universe, the second that it will be set in Dawn's original universe. Naturally the first one should appear more frequently.

Thirdly, the tag will be either "**[FIC]**" or "**[ART]**": the first one means that it's a written chapter, the second one that it's a comic chapter. Not that fanfic writing isn't an art by itself, but I couldn't find of any other word to spell fanart/fancomic/comic strips in three letters (and it also has nothing to do with the fact that I actually am way better at writing than I am at drawing, technically speaking). Notice that it is very likely that a huge majority of the chapters here will have the "[ART]" tag.

Finally, if you see the tag "**[NOT CANON]**", you know what to expect. These chapters should exclusively be random funny comics that I would've drawn just for the sake of telling a joke or drawing the characters in silly situations.

It is also possible that, if multiple updates are related to a single theme or storyline/overarching "plot" (besides the obvious LWtQ plot itself), one last tag will be present. This last tag will probably be in the form of a single emoji that all chapters related to that theme/story arc will possess. Since it is possible that some themes/story arcs will be spoilery, their significance will only be revealed inside the description of the chapters themselves.

## Which characters are involved in each chapter?

If you want to only read the chapters related to a specific character, sadly for spoiler-related reasons I won't tag the characters _too_ obviously. However, I will list them in the chapter's beginning notes. It means that you have to first access the chapter's link before knowing which characters will appear in it, but it also means that this way you will be able to safely skip the chapters you shouldn't be reading just yet, if you still have to catch up with the main fanfic.

# 

Main Index

### 

In the past:

**[2019-08-26]** [[000] [DU] [ART] 🧸 not 4 kids u dummy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399851/chapters/48386515#workskin)  
**[2019-08-26]** [[000] [DU] [ART] 🧸 spooky scary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399851/chapters/48404164)

### 

Off-screen events during LWtQ:

#### 

🎭 Act 1: Don't Let Him Find Out

**[2019-09-07]** [[011] [UT] [ART] 🎭 Deleted Scene and unnecessary flashbacks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399851/chapters/48794306)

#### 

🎭 Act 2: That's Your Fault

### 

🔒 Do you think one day this section will be useful and there'll actually be some Sequel Stuff???

### 

Not LWtQ Canon (jokes & random AUs):

# 

Chapters to come  
(eventually... or maybe never)

This list is in chronological order regarding the plot's whereabouts. Blurbs are non-spoilery per se (although just a bit maybe), but might lead to headaches if you read into them too much before the main fanfic comes to reveal their true meaning.

**In another time:**

**[???] [UT]** 💾 Somebody finds their way out of the loop.  
**[FIC] [UT]** 🧿 The story of the forgotten; the beginning of a game.  
**[FIC] [UT]** 🧿 A timeline Sans chose to forget.  
**[050] [UT]** 🖤 Not all stories have a happy ending.

**From one month before Act 1 onwards:**

**[003] [UT]** Sans and Alphys come to search a certain otherworldly network.  
**[006] [DU]** Even the Quiet Ones leave a void when they disappear.

**Off-Screen - Act 1, Scenes 1 and 2:**

**[002] [UT]** The Kidnapping. And the Falling. Whoops.  
**[004] [UT]** Why does she always have to clean up after Sans's mess and stop a magiothermal armageddon seriously.  
**[004] [UT]** A concerned King attends to his duties.

**Off-Screen - Act 1, Scene 3:**

**[005] [UT]** A Fandom collides with its own fictitious otaku.  
**[005] [UT]** How do you cope with your own existence being a joke?

**Off-Screen - Act 1, Scene 4:**

**[007] [UT]** Snowdin always loved celebrating reunions. Why grieve for so long if you can't do anything about it?  
**[008] [UT]** Yet Another Existential Crisis.  
**[008] [UT]** The full cementing of a friendly gang.

**Off-Screen - Act 1, Scene 5:**

**[009] [UT]** Alphys drinks coffee.  
**[009] [UT]** A little bird told the King...  
**[010] [UT]** Napstablook's Unluckily Very Bad Day.  
**[010] [UT]** Grillby's has a busy day.  
**[010] [UT]** Sans tries to buy some time.  
**[011] [UT]** Gerson sees more than what he hears.


	2. Weekly Updates [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the weekly updates that have been published on the main fanfic are deleted as soon as they become obsolete. However, they are never completely lost! All chapters titled "Weekly updates" (in case one day the character limit actually strikes and forces me to create a few other chapters) will be updated silently in order to keep an archive of all of them.

# 

[2019/09/01]

Hello everyone! I guessed I would use this side-fic as a means of giving you news and updates on a weekly basis regarding the progress of LWtQ. There is no true schedule yet, although starting from next week onwards I'd like to settle my schedule so that Basic weekly updates will come on Saturdays at 8PM -- France time (aka CET, Central European Time). More updates may come in-between as well at different times, depending on how much content I actually am able to show. This week has been pretty busy and as such I haven't been able to draw/write as much as I wish I could, but I can at least let you know this much:

## Chapter 012 Progression:

So far, the next chapter's word count is 3793 words; it's about 30% to halfway through story-wise and, similarly to the last "Prompter Echoes" chapter, it will picture Dawn's family and friends dealing with her disappearance. As other teaser, here are these small previews:

I plan on making preview images also for the chapters that have already come out, just because. This one was mostly a test more than anything, before I go to try it on the Undertale-related chapters. You can expect some more to come in the near future.

(By the way, Steven’s design is very far from definite. Just as much as the designs for Dawn and Lys have been in my mind for a long time, Steven’s and most of the other human characters appearing in Chapter 006 elude me.)

Notice that the Main Index (aka the first chapter if you consider this a fanfic) will not keep record of these weekly updates, since they're likely to have very little content of true interest story-wise. It all depends on how things turn out I guess, because for now I'll admit that things aren't completely settled hahaha. Besides, my final year of "college" will start tomorrow, and I have no idea how busy I will be starting from that time. I really hope I'll be able to keep my promises and post more content than this in the future.  
Anyway, that's it for now! I'm sorry that this first update is so short, but hopefully the next ones will have more content to offer. I'm in a drawing mood these days so if I have time and inspiration, I'm also open to prompts! Preferably related to LWtQ, but those that revolve around Undertale or Deltarune on a broader sense are also welcome, I suppose. I'll also use these updates to answer your questions, if you ever have any!

# 

[2019/09/07]

Hello everyone! Just in case you missed it, this fanfic now has its own [OneShot Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399851)!

I'll try to add some new content there every week, usually by drawing mini comics in relation with the main story, and completely canonical. Notably, it'll feature some scenes that occur during the main story, but off-screen -- these scenes have been deleted from the main fanfic for various reasons (they derive from the plot, don't bring too much to it, etc), but it does not mean that they weren't ever meant to happen, much on the contrary. If you ever wondered what a character was doing at a certain time, then this OneShot Collection is likely to one day get a chapter that will show what was going on off-screen in the main fanfic!

I started to think that maybe it'd be interesting to post weekly updates -- aka, temporary chapters that will get deleted every time a new one comes -- in order to let you guys know that I'm not dead, and in order to give you info regarding how far into the story I am. I planned on posting these updates on the side-fic (link above) instead, but I suppose that these news-based chapters only serve their purpose if they have readers. And more than that, readers who are interested in reading them at all. So, if you're not interested, I will merely delete this chapter and only update when an actual chapter comes out.

# Fanfic News

This week I sadly wasn't able to write all that much on the chapters themselves, however I got to find and solve an old plot hole that I had forgotten to patch since the 2016 version. Long story short, I now have a 10k-word-long script that contains nothing but a chronological list of all events in LWtQ's backstory, and some bits of it had been written down as early as 2016... And it's only this week that I realized that while these bits still made sense in the context of the old version, they didn't make nearly as much sense in the context of the Reboot. So! It took a lot of scheming, I drew lots of timelines, I chatted a bit on Discord with friends who helped me patch these holes (thank you FineSpecimenRetrieved by the way, you were a huge help <3), and finally I have a practically permanent version. Now I didn't get to write down _everything_ in the script yet, but hopefully what I did write is enough to make sense and the little details that haven't been written yet won't cause trouble when I get to write them down as well.

Notice that I am kind of trying to write chapters 12 and 13 simultaneously -- mostly because I'm just too hyped for Act 2 to start, and I feel like I'm getting a bit stuck on how to continue the second Prompter Echoes chapter, haha. I still work in the shadows though, so let's knock on wood and maybe chapter 12 will be complete sooner than it seems!

# Random Resources

* [A nearly complete map of Waterfall :](https://lwtq-undertale.tumblr.com/post/187424223972/its-been-staying-within-my-files-for-some-time) Since Undertale's official video game map is way too linear for my taste, I went to stupid lengths to create a map of the Underground as it appears in LWtQ. Hopefully this map will let you understand exactly which path Alphys and Dawn took before making their way to the Garbage Dump on their rocket-fueled boat!

# Bonus Chapter!

This week's comic is the first part an off-screen scene that occurred in chapter 11. Right after Sans and Dawn meet again following the Reset, and Dawn is convinced that she did not cause it; but before the scene that comes next, in which they are in Alphys's lab and the trio discusses the matters at hand.

Due to time constraints, this comic stops here for now; the next part should be available sometime during the next week. Sorry but my week has been much busier than I anticipated, and I ended up drawing all of this in one day... So I'm a bit exhausted now hahaha.

All this being said, if you enjoy this extra content -- or if you don't... Please let me know. They take a lot of time and effort as well, and even though some of these scenes are chapters I wish I could draw or write, of course the main story must remain the priority; if these extra chapters are nothing but a waste of time... Well, I'd better know it as soon as possible, don't you think?

Please let me know if you find it alright to post the news updates on this fanfic too, instead of the Collection. I meant the weekly updates to be a means to let everyone know each week how far into the planning & realization of the story I am, but if you are not interested, then I will stop updating this fanfic weekly and only give you an update when a new chapter is ready.

# 

[2019/09/14]

Hello everyone! Sorry, still no chapter. I've been writing a bit this week, but it was a lot more focused on my notes and on chapter 013 than on chapter 012, sadly.

Speaking of working on my notes, I've been this time planning and rescheduling the near-entirety of Act 2, going as far as to go back and question the timeline set in an Excel file sitting on my desktop that would keep track of the time difference between the Undertale world and Dawn's original world.  
I'm not kidding, here's what it looks like for Act 1:

Similarly to what happened last week with the backstory incident, I once more took a look at my notes, only to find that all I had was the old version's schedule with a few more ideas thrown here and there. It could've been nice if it were just that but, to my horror, what the schedule represented felt no longer relevant to the story. Too childish. Too predictable. Too dumb. After what had happened in the end of Act 1, this old plan for Act 2 felt like Sans and Dawn, especially Dawn, had suddenly got a case of the Idiot Ball & Aesop Amnesia combo and did some stuff that just... Well, they're smarter than that and wouldn't have fallen into these silly mistakes that easily, let alone after Act 1's Scene 5 happened. So, um, I pretty much deleted almost all of it and started the plan anew, and that's what took most of my writing time hahaha

# Weekly News Q&A, or Why Am I Getting This Instead Of A Real Chapter?

If this is the first time you're reading a chapter like this -- first off, sorry to let you think that you had another chapter to read, only to get this messy blog post thing instead. This is normal, the fanfic is not on hiatus, it's just that since each chapter takes a while to write (10k+ chapters are more work than they look like, trust me), I decided that I would post one update like this every week on Saturday evenings (French time) in order to let the readers know what I've been working on regarding this fanfic and everything that revolves around it.

The purpose of these updates is to try to have some new content every week. Notably, every now and then I'll try to give some scenes that occur during the main story, but off-screen. They were deleted from the main fanfic for various reasons, but they are still canon! If you ever wondered what a character was doing at a certain time, then it's likely to one day get a chapter that will show what was going on off-screen in the main fanfic! These special mini-chapters will be featured in [LWtQ's OneShot Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399851).  
Don't expect those chapters to show up too often though, because sadly, just like the main fanfic, they're likely to take quite some time to write as well; since the main fanfic is obviously the priority, I don't think we'll actually see them that often... At least for now.

**If you like my drawing style, remember that I'm open to fanart/mini-comics prompts and ideas! The stupider and funnier, the more likely it is you'll see your random idea in next week's update as a ridiculous cartoonish sketch. Feel free to ask questions about the story, to say stuff like "Wouldn't it be fun if Papyrus showed up wearing a tutu" and have me actually make that happen in a minicomic, or write comments whose contents would be way beyond my limited imagination.** Of course, all ideas are restricted to those relevant to Undertale/Deltarune and, preferably, to this story in particular; but apart from that, you can go as wild as you wish, as long as things remain SFW.

I thought posting these weekly updates would be interesting: these are temporary chapters that will get deleted every time a new one comes, whose purpose is to let you know that I'm not dead, to give you info regarding how far into the story I am, and to offer at least a bit of bonus content every week. However, they only serve their purpose if their readers are interested in reading them at all: so if you are NOT interested in these updates, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll only update when an actual chapter comes out.

If for some random reason you're bored enough to want to read the previous weekly updates, you can read them all in chronological order [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399851/chapters/48590570#workskin)!

# Fanfic News

Now the good news is, the plan for Act 2 is done, it's ready, and finally I feel like I can write without the anxiety of forgetting something. Now that the schedule is ready up until at least chapter 023, I just... had to find the time and inspiration to write. Which is still getting hard due to my final year of school giving more and more exams and other administration stuff to worry about in a future that comes much faster than I'd like. With that and the fact that drawing is more relaxing to me than writing, well, let's just say that I didn't get too much writing done this week, even though I drew quite a bit in my free time for the sake of leveling down the stress.

Last thing, about the comic I showed you last week! I actually changed my mind along with my plans, and decided that chapter 013 would start with a small flashback-like scene from Alphys's perspective, that would detail what went through her head after the Reset. I thought this would be the best way to give her a bit more focus as well as make that an excuse to give a bit of exposition about how déjà-vu works, notably. Hopefully it'll feel as relevant to you as it seems to me for now.

# Random Resources

What's the main project I've been working on, besides Act 2's schedule? Well. Remember that map of Waterfall I showed last week? Let's just say I kept going. All floors of the Ruins, Home and Snowdin are done, and I started working on the map for Hotland yesterday. This is a thing I've been wanting to get done long ago because having a map as a reference helps me take care of geographically relevant plot holes, and because I just love consistency. And because actually drawing a map of the Underground makes me extra conscious about the details in each area and helps think about the scenes that will happen in these locations, and how the details in the scenery may have an influence on how this scene will happen. So, um, in a way, that's another part of planning I suppose.  
The good news is also that I managed to make it so that all four maps (+ the WIP one of Hotland) connect almost perfectly on all floors where they're supposed to connect. It wasn't an easy feat due to how huge these maps are, but I'm glad that this could be done. The only thing that'll be left to do once all the maps are finished the way the current ones are will be to add indications for the precise locations, as well as draw the buildings.  
Here are some previews:

#####  [Check out all the images here in this Stash (Deviantart) folder!](https://sta.sh/2qs5211a5lm)

# The Pointless Worldbuilding Fact of the Week

If you look at the maps for Snowdin, especially the one for "LV 0", you'll notice that I included caverns below Snowdin Town. This idea came thanks to the Undersnow Tunnels, aka the small igloos seen on the official map that give you a shortcut from one side of the town to the other. From there I thought, hey, what if there were more than just two exits? What if the tunnel was more than just a tunnel? What if we pushed it to Canada level and made it so that Snowdin Town had a small underground town where most of the shopping-related activities were located, similar to Montréal?  
So, well, here you have it. The Undersnow Tunnels are an access to the hidden market, and Snowdin has its underground inside the Underground hahaha.

# Background Character of the Week

Just because I love worldbuilding and making this story sound like it's an actual universe in which every single character is an individual with their own history and life, and also because I love drawing, I thought I'd let here shine a few of the characters that won't really have any impact on the story, but that may or may not show up every now and then. If LWtQ were a comic, these guys would be the extra characters in the background. And regarding the Undertale game, they're actually the NPCs that only have a few lines to say.  
For this first time, let's start with not one, but three of them!

The Ice Cap Triplets, as I like to call them. Because they're Ice Caps, and they're... well, you got it. They're siblings, barely teens, younger than Monster Kid, and if you thought that MK was the type to be a troublemaker, then it's really because you haven't seen those three in action.

The original source of inspiration for these guys is the fact that if you visit Snowdin after a Pacifist run, then you'll see three Ice Caps in the overworld: one blue, one red, one green. And hey, haven't you seen all these triplet clichés? Troublemakers, always come in threes, and often the color code is the same. The Powerpuff Girls, Donald Duck's nephews, Nicole Lambert's Triplés (I won't blame you if you don't know these ones they're characters from French comics in the 80s and the only reason I know they exist is because I could find some comic strips here and there when I was a kid)... I'm sure there are many others I'm forgetting.

Due to being basically ice elementals, the cold doesn't bother them at all and they can wear whatever they want outside. On the other hand, they've never been in Hotland and nobody expects them to ever plan to... Then again, Zoey probably would do it if someone challenged her to. She's the most adventurous of the three, after all.

Regarding their family, they obviously have parents, but I'm not sure yet who it could be, and I'm thinking that it's not going to be any of the known NPCs. For a certain point I thought that maybe they could have been related to the snowman stuck in the forest because they're basically all snowmen, except that the kids are walking and not the parent, so... I don't know :/ Maybe another guess for one of their parents could be that person behind the door who loves the sound of Frisk's knocks so much? Who knows.

Speaking of these little guys, looks like they're gonna make a cameo in the next minicomic...? Hm.

  
(he so mad lmao)

# Shitpost Corner

Anyway, that's it for this week! I'll see you guys next Saturday (or pretty much at anytime in the comments), and hopefully next week some interesting stuff will show up? Who knows??? I sure don't hahaha

###  Comments posted on this update

  


# 

[2019/09/21]

Hello everyone! For a few days I hoped that maybe I'd be able to get chapter 012 out this week, but in the end, I wasn't able to advance as much as I expected. On the other hand, I wrote quite a lot of stuff for chapter 013, so it's going to take less time afterwards...?  
Sadly this week, I don't have much content to show, because most of my time was spent writing, but all at the same time since I'm always working on multiple chapters more or less at the same time, it's hard to show any real progress without spoiling. All I can really say is that the OST ["THE HOLY" from Deltarune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mvS-z5aCoQ) has become my official inspirational background music whenever I'm writing introspection scenes, and that when I get bored of listening to the same 45 seconds on repeat I just go for [that other music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hg8V3LJg4ms) that is twelve minutes long and is just magnificent.

# Fanfic News

As I said above, I didn't get that much done on chapter 012 still, because as much as the first part was fun to write, the second part kind of got me stuck very early on. I don't feel it as as useful as I hoped it would be, and all at the same time I have a few ideas to make it entertaining, but having these vague ideas doesn't help me actually write it that way. And, well, there's also the problem that since this chapter focuses on Dawn's friends, it kind of... lacks Undertale, is all :/ Which is why I'm so much more interested in working on Act 2's chapters instead of the B plot.

But, for once, let's give a small checkup! Chapter 012 is 4040 words long overall (aka including the random notes and disconnected excerpts), and 3588 words long if you only count what has been fully written and edited so far from the beginning of the chapter up until its current end. As for chapter 013? It's 4439 words long from start to current end, and it's a huge mess afterwards because of random notes and excerpts. The full document is 11631 words long, but a good part of it is not actual narration and it's likely that part of it will even be postponed to chapter 014 or even later.

# Random Resources

Since I haven't been working on much besides writing, I thought that for once, hey! What if instead of showing you stuff that I did this week, I showed you stuff that I did so long ago, it's likely that I either never posted it online, or that if I did, then it was so long ago that the few readers who saw it probably forgot all about it? I've been cringing a lot, I've been snickering a bit, but hey, at least, I was able to find some things that, while not being 100% canon, seemed to at least be close enough.  
For this time, since we're about to leave Act 1 for good, how about we looked back on it, and on one scene that could have possibly happened off-screen before Sans met Asgore in chapter 004?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_(dat cringe tho oof)_  
(Determination Sans instead of Determination Mono? That characterization? That failed indentation in a few dialogue boxes? asdjkkjkmlksdjgksm)

If I were to fully include this scene, I would at the very least rewrite a few lines because of the characterization and the words; but the meaning behind them has remained quite unchanged, all things considered. I'm quite surprised, but I'll take it. Consider this exchange Asgore had to be... 90% canon? Maybe?  
Anyway. I sadly couldn't find nearly as much content as I hoped, since most of it was just written notes and WIP drawings. But, hey, at least I could get this one out. Make of it what you wish :p

# The Pointless Worldbuilding Fact of the Week

Have you ever been confused when Sans talked about these infamous "blue stop signs" of his? Well, would you know what, monsters actually use blue the same way we use red to indicate forbidden things. For example, that blue sign next to the elevator in Alphys's laboratory? It's not a bathroom sign. It's an "unauthorized access" sign.  
Similarly, if monsters were to create traffic lights, they'd definitely use blue as "stop" and orange as "go", so there'd probably be some confusion with humans.

# Background Character of the Week

Ever since she appeared in chapter 010, I'll be honest, I felt like this character deserved to be addressed at least once. So, here goes.

Lady Garf, as her game sprite names her, is canonically a journalist, as well as the "number-one word-search creator in the entire underground", and she spends most of her time creating word games and puzzles for the newspaper when there is nothing to say in the news. She's implied to have been quite the smart student as a child (given how teachers gave her word-searches as additional assignments because she supposedly was done faster than other students), and as such, she's still quite perceptive and analytical in LWtQ. She enjoys a work well done, and is quite a perfectionist generally speaking.  
She's older than she looks, but despite that and her tendency to smoke more than she should, she still has enough energy and motivation to work hard for long hours every day.

Funnily, by looking at her sprite, for years I have wondered; and still to this day, I have not a single clue what kind of monster she's supposed to be. A frog with hair? A green mammal? Is she a reference to Fiona from Shrek? Is the red line a mustache??? The only thing that's clear from her sprite is that she smokes a cigarette, and some lines of her dialogue have her start with some coughing. Seems like there aren't any policies against smoking in public areas in the Underground? Then again, it's not like smoking outside of the building will do much of a difference, since they're inside a cave and all that.

Headcanon time: she's actually from the Capital (aka New Home) and decided quite a few years ago, if not practically a decade ago, to distance herself from the noise and crowd by moving to Snowdin Town. This fact and her role as the one who needs to gather and convey information about the Underground made her know Asgore to a slightly closer extent than most citizens. She doesn't see him as often as Alphys or Undyne do, for example, but they talk enough for Asgore to at least know her by name whenever he comes to visit Snowdin. Asgore knows and strongly disapproves of her smoking habit, so even though she keeps smoking in "secret", she does everything to let him think she stopped. Somehow, she's somewhat oblivious that Asgore knows very well what's going on and just pretends not to notice.

As for most wealthy monsters living in New Home, Lady Garf enjoys fancy, somewhat superficial things in life, and upon arriving in Snowdin Town, this at first put a small distance between her and the other citizens. However, with time, both sides became accustomed to each other. Her habits toned down if ever so slightly, at least on the outside; and her role as a non-official leader of sorts slowly but naturally asserted itself in the town whenever decisions needed to be taken fast -- namely, in times of massive panic and immediate disasters.

Frankly, she's typically the kind of person who has dirt on practically everyone around her; but thankfully, she would rarely ever wish to bring it up on any occasion. She isn't above blackmail if things need to come to that extent, but she will only pull up this card if the situation is dire enough to really call for it; something that thankfully happens very rarely -- much more rarely than it would be in the Capital, at least.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand that's it for this week! Sorry again for not having anything else to show for now, being productive is getting hard these days for various reasons. I do hope I'll be able to push through and get Act 2 out sooner rather than later ^^'


	3. [000] [DU] [ART] 🧸 not 4 kids u dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single father with the best of intentions but who for the love of the world cannot parent
> 
> Theme/Story Arc:  
**🧸 Ten Years Back: Dawn's childhood misadventures**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Characters involved:**  
* Amaryllis (Lys) and her father  
* Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace Attorney is a great franchise with hilarious characters and wonderfully crafted story cases, but when it comes to this series' death count, it's a wonder how humanity hasn't disappeared yet. When the first seconds of the first game starts with a woman bleeding to death onscreen, you know you're in for a treat.
> 
> Read the ratings you dang idiot.


	4. [000] [DU] [ART] 🧸 spooky scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Dawn's fear of Halloween is more than just a kid's fear of scary monsters.
> 
> Theme/Story Arc:  
**🧸 Ten Years Back: Dawn's childhood misadventures**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Characters involved:**  
* Amaryllis (Lys) and her father  
* Dawn, Charlie and their mother


	5. [011] [UT] [ART] 🎭 Deleted Scene and unnecessary flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Dawn try to gather the pieces of their doomed plan.
> 
> Set in the middle of Chapter 11 (Act 1 🎭 Scene 5.3), right after Sans meets Dawn in the Resort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Characters involved:**  
* Dawn  
* Sans  
* Alphys

Due to time constraints, this comic will stop here for now; the next part should be available sometime during the next week and will be added to this page when it is ready.


End file.
